


Herbivorous Lion

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, zootopia au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambi與Simba相愛的故事（？），就是一個Zootopia宇宙觀的Stucky文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Zootopia AU

*關於食物設定來自於官方相關製作人員Twitter

*肉食動物召集令是一個二設，本文年代可看作較Zootopia還要早，至少沒手機沒電腦的年代

\--

 

「媽咪，為什麼妳買了一大袋甲蟲回來？」

 

「因為Steve得要吃點蛋白質，親愛的，獅子沒辦法跟我們一樣只靠吃草維生。」

 

他們口中的Steve，那隻嬴弱的小黃貓，現在正坐在一旁餐桌上，面前擺上了乾淨的餐具與碗盤，包括一張紅白格紋相間的餐巾，他有些緊張地在椅子上往桌邊挪近了一些——已經許久沒有誰對他如此親切了，邀請他過府用餐。

 

對他發出邀請的對象現在其實並不在屋裡頭，James Barnes一頭漂亮的小雄鹿，人正在外頭，參加附近幾個鄰里青少年參與的童子軍活動。

 

但屋子裏頭的照片可以清楚看見James Barnes的成長足跡，從初生之時眨著漂亮的大眼睛的小花鹿，到現在甫冒出一點兒犄角渾身換上深棕色鬃毛的模樣，一一陳列在樓梯側邊的矮櫃上，銀色的相框秀出這個家庭有多和樂融融。

 

現在是草食動物的年代，很難想像的是數百年前，這世上是肉食動物的天下，他們宰制了其他生物，藉由天生野蠻嗜血的本能，恣意掌控其他生命的生殺大權。

 

就像Barnes家餐桌邊的這位小客人，別說一桌同食，沒把Barnes家一鍋端了就不錯了。

 

「媽咪說你是一隻獅子！」小牝鹿身上還有漂亮的白斑點，卷翹的睫毛正望著Steve眨呀眨地，好像有蝴蝶揮舞著翅翼，「獅子不都會吼叫嗎？試試看叫一聲來聽聽嘛。」

 

「Rebecca，不要為難Steve！」Barnes夫人的聲音適時地從廚房裡傳來，中斷了小女孩有些嬌蠻調皮的要求，「來端果汁給Steve好嗎？」

 

「我可以自己來拿。」想跳下餐桌的Steve受困於鹿家的餐桌高度，猶豫了片刻才由高腳椅上一躍而下，落地時還顯得有些腳步不穩，但他很快維持住平衡，加快腳步走向廚房，接過了Barnes夫人遞來的的蘋果汁，「謝謝妳，Barnes夫人。」

 

「我很抱歉，Steve，James自己邀請你過來吃晚餐，卻跑得不見蹤影。」雙手環抱胸前的Winnie Barnes苦笑了下，「這個年齡的男孩子要坐得住真是太難了。」話才說完就想起眼前的小獅子可是鎮日都待在室內，她趕忙顧左右而言他地處理起手邊的甲蟲，「我們做點甲蟲肉丸如何？我聽說味道很不錯。」

 

Zootopia是個大城市，是所有動物不分草食肉食雜食、體型大小還是晝行夜行，均能夠共同和平生活一起的理想國，也許乍聽之下聽來很荒誕無稽，事實是這一千年來Zootopia愈來愈好。

 

當然一直都有質疑聲浪存在，更有守舊派固守在原生棲地，但這都不妨礙Zootopia的發展，依然有許多追求城市生活的小鎮居民前仆後繼踏上Zootopia，其中不乏為了實踐夢想跨入理想國的孩子，但當然Zootopia這樣的大城市裡，已經有許多久居多年的既有住民們。

 

就像Barnes一家，他們所住的這處社區，位處在Zootopia市中心比較老舊的位置，是早期的鹿類移民最早定居的一帶，鹿很早就參與建立Zootopia的一支重要種族，其中最重要的貢獻，莫過於他們建立起了現行Zootopia與鄰近地區通用的貨幣系統，就算出了Zootopia也能跟其他地區兌換貨幣。

 

當然，雖然鹿群掌握了貨幣，但也是幾個古老的鹿家族De Deers、Antleroorie、Prongschild享有驚人的財富，像Barnes家不過就是普通人家而已，好吧⋯⋯相對來說在銀行工作的Barnes先生賺取的薪資當然是在鄰里之中高一些。

 

「我回來了！」少年高昂的語氣伴隨著大門開啟關闔的聲響傳進屋內，「Steve來了吧？」

 

手裏還抓著玻璃杯的小獅子匆匆探了一個頭出去，下一刻就見到戴著一頂小帽子的小雄鹿走了進來，身上還穿著墨綠色的童子軍裝，「Bucky！」

 

「嘿，你來了！」高興地彎腰抱住了對方，被小獅子喚作鹿仔的James Barnes摘下了頭頂的帽子戴上了對方頭頂，「這帽子也很適合你，怎麼樣？下次跟我一起到活動中心去吧？」

 

沒搭腔的Steve只是在帽沿底下抬起眼看向對方苦笑。

 

瞬間就讀懂對方神情的雄鹿沒再多說什麼，稍稍壓了壓落在對方頭頂的呢絨帽遮去對方有些無精打采的眼神，伸出他的蹄攬過對方，「等你長成雄壯威武的獅子時，那些傻犀牛跟水牛都要怕你三分，別擔心了，Steve。」

 

那天什麼時候才會到來？誰知道Steve Rogers能否成功捱到長成過去蠻荒時代的萬獸之王？

 

當Steve Rogers與Barnes一家齊聚在餐桌上時，只有Steve的盤子裡有著幾顆炸得酥脆的甲蟲肉丸，其他成員的盤裡就是什錦水果與新鮮的苜蓿芽，看似突兀，Steve卻充分的體會到這一家人對他的用心，他們認真地在接納James這個來自不同種族⋯⋯甚至是不同天性的朋友。

 

他認識Bucky時，對方頭上還沒有像現在一樣冒出一節犄角，而幼鹿在小的時候確實難分性別，實話是哪種幼仔不是難以區分性別？但鹿這種動物又更特別，他們在年幼的時候都具備水汪汪的大眼睛和柔軟的細毛，而且大多看來帶著一些稍嫌神經質的驚慌失措。

 

Bucky乍看也是，直到那些圍著自己、欺負自己的傢伙被Bucky用蹄狠狠教訓了一頓才讓人領教到：柔弱只是一種表面的假象。

 

看著Bucky正因餐桌上其他Barnes家成員逗趣的言論揚起的嘴角，鹿多生得好看，Steve無意冒犯其他這個小區裡常見的草食動物們，但這只怕是不爭的事實，他真的無意冒犯，牛羚雖然人多勢眾，但他們總是凹陷的臉頰和突起的眼睛看起來還是有些嚇人。

 

不談一族的概況，Steve只是想說Bucky生得好看罷了，包括那一頂卡在犄角間歪一旁的軟帽，都能給Bucky戴成一派瀟灑自在的姿態。

 

「小瘦貓，多吃一口吧。」

 

正當他想著出神時，Bucky已經將自己盤子裡的甜漬水蜜桃撥到了他的盤裡，糖獨有的香氣鑽進他的鼻翼，他忽然覺得自己的鬍鬚似乎有些發癢，伸出手掌撓了撓自己的口部。

 

「著涼了？」

 

他以為根本沒在注意自己的Bucky突如其來又即時的關心，讓Steve一時找不到詞彙回應。

 

「小心點，別扯什麼久病成良醫那種鬼話。」

 

就連Bucky良好家教之下偶而不經意吐出的一小點髒字，都顯得Bucky格外不同。

 

也許這就是Bucky。

 

Steve在用畢晚餐後忽然這麼作結，Bucky就是和其他的傢伙不同，Bucky是Bucky，那個能把咀嚼嫩葉弄得像是在咀嚼菸草一樣隨性，同時也是那個能在課堂上正襟危坐、目不轉睛認真求學的好學生。

 

「Steve在這兒吧？」母親Sarah低沉但溫柔的嗓音自門口傳來，「我很抱歉，Winnie，又麻煩你們替我照顧他了⋯⋯」

 

「一點也不麻煩。」

 

他走向母親時，Bucky正好收拾完碗盤，從屋內走出來趕上他們要離開的腳步，「你就走了？我還以為我們今晚要一起睡在抱枕上⋯⋯」

 

母親為他婉拒了過夜小聚，「下一次吧？James，Steve有點身體不舒服⋯⋯」

 

但他哪天身體健康過？「下一次你來當我作畫練習的模特兒吧？」

 

Bucky偏過頭微笑，「好呀。」

 

難以預料的是這天竟成了他與Bucky的最後一面，原因無他，不過就是很尋常的肉食動物召集令，他的母親帶著他遷往Zootopia的另一區，童年那個有個紅磚牆與林蔭道的住宅區慢慢隱沒在回憶裡頭。

 

 

***

 

 

在後來Steve Rogers成長期間，很快找上他的是特種部隊，所幸是好事：他們想要網羅他。

 

告別城中區後的Rogers的新家離市中心有一段距離，這一區的孩子們多半有兩條路，社會仍然瀰漫著對肉食動物不言而喻的恐懼，即使馴化上百年、即使共存數百年，也抵不過演化上無法避免的差距。有的人順從自己的本性，運用暴力去營生，有的人像Steve，因為曾經無能為力，更因此格外謹慎對待現在他所擁有的能力。

 

「獅子不多吧？」他在部隊裡的夥伴是隻漂亮的北極狐，Natasha Romanov，Tundratown出生長大，身手矯捷而且剽悍聰明，「出身勞動階級的獅子更少了。」

 

往頭上瞧了一眼，「不是誰都可以來自Leonardo那種大家族。」在街頭準備任務的兩人步過政治人物競選的看板，「很遺憾，看來還是有像我這種出身普羅大眾的獅子。」

 

「我是不知道你為什麼想進部隊，Tundratown那些北極熊可不好惹。」行經自動販賣機的北極狐丟下幾枚銅幣換回一鐵罐的短暫溫暖，「不一定聰明，但是肯定要花一些時間才能撂倒，真正動起手來異常麻煩⋯⋯你也不像是能出臥底任務的傢伙。」

 

這話由剛從三年臥底任務裡脫身的Romanov說起來格外有說服力，利用外界對狐狸的觀感普遍不佳，Natasha Romanov先前可是成功扮演了社會邊緣人的角色，融入了黑幫，一舉破獲對方的機密交易，雖然不是組織最龐大的幫派，卻也不是什麼不成氣候的小組織。

 

特種部隊的成立說是為了維護世界和平，事實上和平一直都是一種微妙的動態，隨時會有意圖顛覆和平的壞傢伙出現，這是Steve到職以來，學到最寶貴的一課。

 

街頭遠方出現一大群有角的偶蹄類們走了過去，Steve下意識地就凝神細看。

 

「這樣盯著草食動物，他們會誤會你有什麼意圖。」Natalia才出言勸阻，前頭那群偶蹄類有的已經轉過頭來看了他們兩人一眼，接著加快腳步離開他們視線範圍，「別忘了我們穿著便服。」儘管她不認同區區制服可以壓抑犯罪的意圖與本性。

 

「這就是個壞習慣⋯⋯」Steve Rogers嘆了口氣，「已經太多年了。」

 

「你怎麼聽起來像個老頭似的。」俐落地跳過路上的垃圾桶，Natalia瞥了一眼走遠的偶蹄類們，「我不知道⋯⋯但若真的要說起來，你確實是看起來想找偶蹄類交往多過想要攻擊他們⋯⋯你有什麼問題嗎？傾向異類交往？」

 

「沒妳說的那麼複雜，我有個朋友⋯⋯」不知怎麼說下去更適當的Steve撥了撥自己的鬍鬚。

 

「每個人的開頭第一句話都是我有一個朋友。」Natalia掏出了口袋裡的鏡子，左右前後張望了下，「⋯⋯怎麼樣的朋友？特別有吸引力？」

 

「不是那樣，Bucky是我的童年玩伴，在第六十二次肉食動物召集令下來以前，我住在城中區比較最老舊的那套公寓，Bucky一家也住在同一棟樓裡，後來我們搬家了，我有寫信，只是一直沒收到回音。」Steve看了眼對方手上的鏡子，「後頭有幾個傢伙⋯⋯」

 

「我們繼續聊，他們會放鬆注意力。」Natalia啪地一聲關上了手裡的鏡子，「所以⋯⋯Bucky？讓我猜，角羚？跳羚？叉角羚？直角羚？還是紅鹿？白尾鹿？麋鹿？」

 

「一般沒有什麼麋鹿叫Bucky吧？」被逗笑的Steve扳了扳自己的頸關節，「白尾鹿，白尾鹿Barnes家族。」

 

「Barnes？」Natalia皺了皺鼻子，「這姓氏⋯⋯」

 

「怎麼了——」在他們話還沒說完，身後跟著的傢伙忽然加快了腳步衝向他們，就在北極狐縱身一躍跳過對方後，獅子伸手一把抓住了對方的頸項然後把他給提了起來。

 

「你衝向執行公務的公務人員所為何事？」好整以暇遞出自己口袋裡部隊徽章，Steve瞇細了他的藍眼睛，「出示你的證件，公民。」

 

「你們這些肉食動物都不是好東西！」

 

被抓住的大角羊明顯地還是個孩子，Steve看他身上似乎沒有武裝，平靜地將他放回了地上，「這種歧視的話語最好還是別再大庭廣眾之下提起。」

 

「你們根本無法控制你們的力量！你們這些兇手！」

 

眼看又要再向前用角攻擊他們的男孩再次被獅子擋下，「嘿⋯⋯放輕鬆。」

 

「Steve Rogers，你要是再放開那傢伙然後他撞到我那可沒完沒了。」北極狐不比獅子孔武有力，身材相較這隻還是青少年的大角羊也沒有優勢。

 

「大家都說山羊比起綿羊更有膽量。」Steve這次沒有鬆開手，但仍舊婉言相勸，「我猜你是為了保護你的同伴？」他沒有忽略角落裡瑟縮的其他羊群們，「我們沒有惡意，只是在執行任務。」

 

大角羊一邊扯著喉嚨大罵，一邊揮舞著四肢，「你們這些ZPD只會收賄！你們比黑幫還壞！」

 

「山羊跟他們的頑固腦袋⋯⋯」嘆了一口氣接著把自己的徽章塞到對方眼前，Natalia冷淡地開口：「沒有ZPD會收一隻狐狸，我們是特種部隊，平常主要負責對外任務，難得在城裡頭走走就遇上你們這些大驚小怪的小動物。」

 

「Nat，妳自己也不是挺大隻的。」友善地提醒了搭擋，Steve看著盯著徽章看的大角羊，「但是年輕人你剛才做出了很嚴重的指控⋯⋯關於ZPD收賄，甚至比黑幫還壞，這種事⋯⋯你不可以口說無憑。」

 

「我沒有口說無憑！他們拿走了我祖母整間花店一整天賺的錢！」轉過頭去瞪視著一旁的狐狸，「而且我才不是山羊！」

 

「⋯⋯Steve你最好別管這件事，ZPD有他們自己的風紀組在管。」Natalia雙手抱胸，「小鬼，你不怎麼不試著帶上你的老祖母到ZPD總部去報案？」

 

「他們全是同夥，誰會理我們？」大角羊揮舞著他身前的雙蹄，「放我下來！我知道你們這些傢伙全是一丘之貉互相包庇！」

 

「Rogers⋯⋯別⋯⋯」Natalia已經可以預見她的搭擋要說什麼——

 

「我們只是去問問看老太太有什麼說法，不會花上我們多少時間。」Steve試著放低手裡的大角羊，「嘿⋯⋯告訴我你們家的店在哪好嗎？我承諾我會查清楚整件事。」

 

「你居然答應這個小子——」Natalia嘶聲道，「你知道這有多麻煩嗎？我可以肯定Fury會大發雷霆，你真的——」

 

「他在招募我的時候就知道我有多麻煩了。」看向重獲自由的大角羊，Steve嚴肅地望著對方，「你必須知道，如果屆時整件事進入到調查，不是只有你的祖母，你也需要到法庭上作證，你能夠辦到嗎？」

 

「只要可以懲罰那些壞人，我什麼都做得到。」

 

彷彿看見了些許自己的頑固，Steve微笑，稍退了一步，「帶路吧？」

 

「Steve Rogers你真是⋯⋯」不甘願的北極狐轉過身跟上前頭大角羊孩崽，「要是查起來鬧得天翻地覆⋯⋯」

 

「Nat⋯⋯」Steve向搭擋露出感謝的微笑，看著從另外一頭轉角處跑向少年的一群孩子，心裏浮現的是自己當年奔向Bucky的身影——那時無論Bucky和誰玩在一起，都會立刻接納他，或更甚至撇下身邊的朋友，轉而跟他玩在一塊。

 

 

就在幾個街口外的小店賣的是鮮花，身著淺紫色針織衫的老太太拄著拐杖在給客人挑花。

 

「Anita⋯⋯只要一朵百合就夠了。」

 

Steve聞聲猶豫了片刻，就當他們走得更近，擋在花束間的客人身影也益發明顯。

 

這間小店裡的客人是位白尾鹿——聽起來像他的Bucky——而他的左邊犄角雖與右邊完美對稱，卻在陽光下泛著銀色金屬光澤。

 

 

\--

朋友A：so...這是一個Bambi與Simba相愛的節奏？

我：You got it!!

\--

朋友B：你TM又開新坑

我：（哈哈哈哈哈）

\--

朋友C&D：隨便吧你還有在寫文就好。

我：（淚牛滿面）。


	2. Chapter 2

「Bucky？」

 

聞聲抬起頭來的白尾鹿一臉困惑，那彷彿憶起什麼卻又不得其解的神情讓Steve停下了靠近的腳步。

「誰是見鬼的Bucky？」注意到是誰開口以後，鹿睜圓他苔綠色的大眼，對眼前的獅子上下打量。

 

鹿與羚被人喊做Bucky是挺普遍的事，有的人覺得有些俗氣，更有的人是覺得幼稚，但無論如何，下一刻開口的Natalia反倒讓Steve更為震驚，「喔⋯⋯James Barnes。」

 

「Romanoff。」相較於對獅子的怒瞪，鹿對北極狐的態度和緩許多，「Natalia Romanoff。」

 

「你們認識？」

「你說這個Barnes？」

 

異口同聲向搭擋詢問的兩名特種部隊成員用眼神打量彼此一陣，最後由Steve先行開口：「他是我的童年玩伴，James Buchanan Barnes。」話雖如此，Steve依然止不住自己不斷往對方的金屬犄角看去，「我剛才說的朋友。」

 

明顯地意識到對方口中正在談論自己，但鹿顯然對眼前的獅子毫無印象。

 

「好⋯⋯」皺著眉的北極狐緩言開口：「Barnes，這是我在工作上的搭擋，Steve Rogers。」這句話瞬間讓緊繃著頸子的白尾鹿放鬆許多，「而Steve⋯⋯這是James Barnes，我以前在街上討生活的時候認識的傢伙，後來去了警校。」

 

「⋯⋯所以你在ZPD？」Steve與對方攀談，但對方顯然沒有興趣回答。

 

「我晚點再來一趟，Anita，這朵花，謝了。」手裏最後拿著一朵海芋的白尾鹿低頭向老太太道謝，接著才轉回頭來面向他們，「我今天休假，但的確⋯⋯我是ZPD的一員。」

 

草食動物如果體型不夠大，很難有令人畏懼的效果，想要在ZPD有一席之地也不容易，顯然眼前的白尾鹿有他的一套，而Steve不懷疑他頭上近看相當鋒利的金屬犄角為此有些貢獻。

 

Natalia在對方行經他們之前的時候，壓低了音量與搭擋確認，「你確定他是你認識的那個James Barnes？他看起來並不認得你。」

 

就算外貌會改變，也有一些輪廓跡象可循，Bucky的模樣至今在他心底依然清晰可見，他不會認錯，唯一的改變只有當時的小犄角變成了現在那只角⋯⋯

 

「只是確認⋯⋯Romanoff，妳不是來找這位老太太麻煩吧？」臨走前的白尾鹿側身回眸看了他們一眼，「我希望妳已經改邪歸正了。」

 

「你也是，Barnes，這句話我原封不動還給你。」北極狐晾高了眉，而且不予理會一旁Steve Rogers試圖阻止她續道，「我聽說你們有警員收賄還恐嚇老百姓。」

 

James Barnes聞言皺了皺鼻頭，兩只耳朵輕輕搧了下，卻也什麼都沒說就扭頭離開。

 

幾乎是在對方消失在聽力範圍可及之處，獅子就立刻開口質詢對方，單手擒住北極狐的肩頭：「他的角，發生什麼事？」

 

「嘿！」抗議對方的力道，Natalia瞪大了眼，「又不是我砍下的，你冷靜點好嗎？」

 

Steve喉間發出一陣低吼，最後不甘地放下了手，雙眼依然緊盯著知道來龍去脈的搭擋。

 

「街頭總有一些孤兒，Zootopia是個大城市，你自己也來自比較亂的重置區你應該知道，我大概是十三、四歲的時候遇到他，他不會比我大多少，無父無母，有個生病的妹妹。」Natalia試著簡短解釋，「那時候聽說爬蟲類有個傢伙出高價要買鹿角，他需要錢，就讓黑市掮客斷了一隻角去換錢，後來我聽說他妹妹還是過世了，他因為缺一隻角被什麼草食動物強化計畫看上從街頭帶走，再出現就有了一隻金屬角，我最後一次見到他的時候，我聽說他要到警校去。」

 

Steve錯愕地聽著這整件事，無父無母在街頭求生的Bucky與Rebecca？當他以為Bucky應該好好地求學，長大了會像Barnes先生一樣建立一個溫暖的家時⋯⋯Bucky卻在街頭上餐風露宿？

 

「我不知道你在意的Bucky是個怎麼樣的傢伙，James Barnes一直是個狠角色，敢拿自己的角換錢⋯⋯更何況，Rogers，他根本不認得你。」

 

「他會認得我⋯⋯」也許得要花點時間，但Steve相信在Bucky心底應該還記得那隻小黃貓。

 

「Barnes警官不是壞人，你們誤會了。」一旁一直沒開口的大角羊在自家孫兒的攙扶下緩緩走出來，「我聽到一些你們的對話，事實上他對這一帶一直很關心，也許那隻金屬角看起來確實有點可怖，但他絕對不是壞人，至少不會是跟勒索我們的警察是同夥。」

 

「女士，我並不懷疑這一點。」Steve向對方露出和緩的微笑，「我認識的Barnes是世上最好的傢伙。」

 

「所以⋯⋯你們不是ZPD嗎？」大角羊有些費力地睜開瞇細的眼打量他們，「獅子先生、狐狸小姐。」

 

Steve Rogers斂起笑容，「不是，女士，我們是特種部隊，除了哺乳類成員外，在『上頭』跟爬蟲類裡頭也都有我們的成員，我們主要調查跨國犯罪、組織犯罪等大規模、有顛覆和平可能的不法行為。」

 

「他是Rogers隊長。」北極狐注意到年幼的大角羊眼睛忽然睜大，「⋯⋯沒錯，小子，你剛才挑釁的傢伙，就是那個mousevel出版、以他為藍本的一套漫畫的Rogers隊長。」

 

「我的天，所以你們是復仇者？復仇者是真的？」

 

撓了撓金棕色的鬃毛，公獅無奈地扯了扯嘴角，「⋯⋯我們比較喜歡自稱為特種部隊。」

 

***

 

他一向不喜歡Tundratown，冰冷的溫度讓他的金屬犄角接合之處疼痛。

 

從警校結業他就被派駐到Tundratown，這一區是許多掠食者的家鄉，大棕熊、狼群、狐狸，當然還有北極熊，掠食者未必順從本能，許多傢伙也是腳踏實地找到一份工作謀生安居樂業，只是不難想見當初他被分配到這裏來時，作這番決定的人是想看一場好戲。

 

但James沒打算配合打退堂鼓，他的視力與聽覺有助於他瞄準，而不法之徒被他穿刺出幾個大洞以後，再也沒有壞傢伙敢近身挑釁他。

 

回到分局裡頭，頭頂的疼痛沒有因為室內轉暖而好過，反而讓他清楚察覺疼痛的部位來自更深層，為他自己倒了一杯熱咖啡，他回到了自己的位置，隔間上掛著他的藍色制服。

 

因為街頭搶劫案造成父母雙亡的悲劇，奠定他想當上警察的決心。他們這些白尾鹿合該膽小怕事，他的父母就不該對搶匪反擊⋯⋯都是胡扯。

 

他輕輕向後仰，將頸項靠在椅背上，疼痛沒有因為醇香而苦澀的咖啡舒緩，反倒持續向下鑽，像是要鑽進他的腦袋。

 

草食動物強化計畫為了讓具有能與大型動物搏鬥的體魄，讓他服用會帶來偏頭痛副作用的藥物，但偏頭痛已經很久沒有如此強烈地發作了。

 

「嘿，別把你那危險的武器到處亂戳，Barnes。」

 

對於同組同事灰狼Rumlow的抱怨不以為意，James Barnes低頭又喝了一口咖啡，這時伴隨著倍增的疼痛一起浮現在他腦海裏頭的是一隻小黃貓的身影。

 

那隻小黃貓穿著有些褪色的圓領衫與短褲，頭上鬃毛軟軟地垂在額前，但如果其他零碎的記憶可信的話，那些鬃毛只待稍稍修剪，小黃貓也能看起來精神抖擻。

 

「你又頭痛？」硬是湊過來的狼遞出了一只藥盒，「Pierce局長說的話你沒忘吧？如果你像上次那樣暴衝，就只能夠依照野蠻化的標準程序將你強制送醫了。」

 

James Barnes沒說什麼就從狼爪中取走藥盒，隨意撬開塑膠蓋後就往嘴裡倒，隨口乾咽。

 

「Pierce這些藥可是好東西，藥效可以無須經反芻就發作——」

 

「你太多廢話了。」瞪了對方一眼，把藥盒丟回去給狼，白尾鹿轉過座椅面朝隔間內部，大有無話好說的意味。

 

狼自討沒趣地走了。

 

重得一室安寧的James Barnes凝神想要再試著想起更多關於那隻小黃貓的事，但卻只剩下更模糊的身影與逐漸變得沉重的意識。

 

他不喜歡Pierce給的藥物，也不喜歡Tundratown的分局，但他確實不能再失控了。

 

「Barnes警探⋯⋯」

 

「妳找他有事嗎？」一旁的聲音窸窸窣窣傳來，「別打擾他比較好，有東西就擱著桌上。」

 

「但是⋯⋯」

 

「別『但是』了，他不穩定⋯⋯」

 

當聲音遠去的時候，James Barnes緩緩睜開了眼，疼痛的感覺逐漸褪去，剩下純粹的麻木。他舉起蹄輕輕碰觸頂上的金屬犄角，這隻角讓他贏得警局的一席之地，但他從未因此鍾愛這隻角，反而他知道有這隻武器在身上，他永遠不會平靜。

 

他知道Rumlow那一夥在向黑幫收賄，也知道他們向普羅老百姓勒索財富的事，但他知道無法倚靠警局的風紀組來偵查這件事，因為他知道這不僅單單是寥寥幾名警探跟警員同謀，有更高層級的人參與其中，至於Pierce有沒有參與其中——

 

白尾鹿耐不住藥效帶來的睏乏，轉過頭看了一眼邊上豎著的全家福後，他起身離去。

 

抵達住處時，一旁兩隻花豹反覆向他投來好奇的眼神，但這又不是他們第一次在掠食者為主的社區裡見到他這隻鹿出沒⋯⋯剛才出了分局走遠後往草叢裡吐掉一顆藥丸果然是對的決定，剩下的藥效在經過他長途步行返家後好轉許多，讓他不至於麻木過甚。

 

當他愈走近自己的租房，心底就愈明白那兩隻花豹的眼神所為何事。

 

白尾鹿無聲無息地進了門，當在屋內四處打探無意躲藏的獅子轉過身後，雙方打上照面。

 

「Bucky。」

 

這個暱稱對鹿科動物實在太常見，James Barnes連回應都不知該從何開始，是該反問對方這種廉價的伎倆是誰教的⋯⋯還是問他要如何才甘願死心，「你想要什麼？」

 

「你不記得我嗎？」獅子的語氣急促，「我們以前都住在城中區的紅磚公寓。」

 

城中區的紅磚公寓對James Barnes而言恍如隔世，當然⋯⋯倘若真有前世的話，「我對城中區的事記得不多。」

 

「你是James Buchanan Barnes。」獅子低吼了兩聲，像是對於他的回應有什麼不滿，但就在低吼幾聲以後停了下來，「我們從小就認識了。」

 

白尾鹿側過身，放下從街邊買回來的幾顆李子，尾巴無意識地搖了幾下，記憶裡的紅磚公寓與小黃貓跑步的身影重疊，卻又緩緩散去，「⋯⋯我不記得你。」

 

Steve很快就控制好自己的情緒，「我知道你參加過草食動物改造計畫。」

 

他向總部調來整起草食動物改造計畫的記錄，陳舊泛黃的報紙裡記載著關於草食動物的潛能如何受到忽視，透過藥物又能夠如何強化等等⋯⋯而初步身體部位的改造將優先以有殘缺的哺乳類開始，整項計畫是由一隻名叫Zola的河狸博士所主持。

 

計畫後來出了差錯，許多實驗對象都產生了無法根治的後遺症，包括記憶缺失，嚴重者甚至有出現退化至野蠻狀態的結果。而即使潛在的諸多不利因素中，Pierce仍舊錄取了完成警校課程的Bucky，分派他至Tundratown。

 

表面上看來宣告失敗的草食動物改造計畫，至少在Bucky身上得到了完美的結果。

 

但醫療記錄顯示的卻是截然不同的光景，他的改造犄角磨損他原始的締結組織，在寒冷的地區容易產生偏頭痛，對本來記憶就受損的白尾鹿而言更是雪上加霜，警員例行健康檢查中的數據顯示Bucky服用強效鎮定劑，但用藥上從未有醫生開出含有這種藥物的處方簽給Bucky。

 

「我知道ZPD裡有問題，Bucky，我可以幫你。」

 

鹿的耳朵稍稍動了一下，下一刻樓梯間的腳步聲就清晰到獅子也能聽見，來者有七至八名，大多是⋯⋯狼？只有重物下沉的聲音，爪子與地面的接觸聲響細微且不明顯，想來應該是足部有肉墊的動物。

 

當狼的氣息沿著老舊公寓的木板滲了進來，「Rumlow⋯⋯」Bucky垂下視線，思索著他的調查是哪一步驟洩漏了自己正在調查ZPD的內部貪腐，「你應當離開這裡。」

 

「想都別想。」他不可能會在Bucky有難的時候離開，但他還沒能再開口，來者已經踹開了大門，真槍實彈地高舉著武器對準屋內的鹿與獅。

 

「James Buchanan Barnes，你因涉嫌在市政廳放置炸彈而遭逮捕，你有權保持緘默，所有你所說的一切將會成為呈堂證供。」

 

領首的灰狼⋯⋯Steve Rogers確定自己在檔案上看過他，是Bucky同組的同事Brock Rumlow，一直都與ZPD的Pierce局長走得很近，儘管分至Tundratown的分局，依然常到市中心與Pierce見面，也是腐敗警察嫌疑名單上的第一號人物。

 

Rumlow身後那幾隻狼也是，全都是過去Pierce所主導的一支特勤小組成員，現在大多數也都在Tundratown。

 

「你們想抓人可以，但他是現行犯還是你們足夠證據取得了拘捕令？」伸出前肢擋住最靠近白尾鹿的槍口，Steve盤算了一下，他可以拿下第一排的傢伙不成問題，但是要顧全Bucky——

 

「我們有目擊者的證詞，還有市政廳的監視錄影器錄下了他進入市政廳的畫面。」領頭的灰狼一臉不悅地瞪著眼前莫名多出來的這頭獅子，「你又是誰？他的律師嗎？」

 

「我是Steve Rogers隊長，他是我的朋友。」平靜地俯視著對方，獅子不意外地發現在他自報名號以後眼前的狼群面面相覷，說穿了這些為惡的傢伙多少心底應該清楚總有一天復仇者會找上門來，「過去半個小時內我與Barnes警探都待在這裡，中午左右我跟他在大街附近的花店見過面，我可以做他的不在場證明。」

 

「爆炸發生在一個半小時前。」褪去懼色的灰狼撇了撇嘴角，「分局的同仁也可以證明他一個半小時前的行蹤，但就算是復仇者的隊長來擔保也沒有用，過去一小時的空檔足夠他搭地鐵來回犯案了。」

 

這時，震天價響的警笛聲從外呼嘯而過。

 

外頭不遠處就是穿越氣候牆的橋樑與隧道，想來那是趕往市政廳搶救的消防車與救護人員。

 

「⋯⋯爆炸才發生不久，鄰區救援還在馳往現場，你們已經到了嫌犯家中，驚人的速度。」

 

「你可別輕舉妄動，Rogers⋯⋯」灰狼舉高手中武器，「如果你真的想要知道你的朋友是不是無辜的，何不直接問你的朋友他剛才去了哪？」

 

對這番冒犯的言論，Steve的回應是拱起了背，不斷地從口中發出低吼聲，「這顯然是栽贓——」

 

「——我們有確實的證言與——」

 

「何必多此一舉？」微微側過頸項的白尾鹿瞇起了眼，緩緩垂下頸項，「既然終需一戰——」

 

「Barnes警探！放下你的武器——」

 

「你知道我辦不到。」用頭頂犄角撥開對準自己的槍口跟著躍出狼群的白尾鹿下一刻撞破了一旁積灰的玻璃窗。

 

「Bucky！」


	3. Chapter 3

#盾冬# Zootopia AU

＝正文開始＝

 

追著白尾鹿跳出窗口的獅子還先轉身將寥寥數隻敢跟著跳過公寓之間防火巷縫隙的狼群擊退，白尾鹿的身影已經變小，他依然不死心地追了上去，就在要跨區過橋之前，一大票警車已在前頭擋去了白尾鹿的去向。

 

「Rogers隊長，請不要輕舉妄動。」從其中一台警車中出來的是Alexander Pierce，一隻鬃毛已經轉為淡金色的年邁的獅子，「我與Fury局長通上電話了，我想請教你在這裡的角色。」

 

視線來回巡視著眼前團團包圍他與Bucky的ZPD，他知道不能小看眼前的Pierce，但也一清楚一旦他在這裡失去Bucky的蹤影，Bucky很有可能就會消失在這個世界上。

 

再看了一眼一直沒有與他視線交會的白尾鹿。

 

「有線人跟我密報，ZPD內部有腐敗警察向平民收取保護費，與我一直在調查的黑幫份子可能有關聯。」

 

年邁的獅子瞇起了眼，「這是一個嚴重的指控。」

 

「James Barnes是我的線人，我要求把他帶入復仇者的總部，由神盾局釐清情況，倘若他真的是炸彈案的主嫌——」Steve直視Pierce，「——我們也會將他移轉給ZPD。」

 

Pierce皺起眉，「James Barnes如何會是你的線人？」

 

「我們從小就認識，第六十二次重置之前，我們曾經是鄰居。」Steve毫不心虛地回應，「今天中午的時候，我們才交換了ZPD內部貪腐的資訊。」這些所言均不假，「下午我的線人就成了炸彈案的嫌犯，我無法接受。」

 

「Barnes一樣是我非常熟悉的屬下，在我還是Tundratown分局長的時候，他是非常出色的警探，我跟你一樣希望這一切只是一場誤會，但我不會貿然做出那麼明確的指控，事關整個ZPD的聲譽，Rogers隊長，你應該要謹慎。」

 

諷刺的是同樣的話Steve Rogers自己也說過，「⋯⋯非常謹慎，Pierce局長。」

 

直升機的螺旋槳在他們頭頂盤旋而過，Steve可以猜到想必是在集合地點沒有等到他們的Natasha通知了媒體，雖然他不喜歡在媒體前露臉，但是他不介意在這種時候讓復仇者的名聲幫一點小忙。

 

「我們無法讓他跟你走，在他造成那麼多傷害之後，他必須先面對調查。」Pierce緊盯著一言不發的白尾鹿，「Rogers隊長，你可知道他曾經有瀕臨野蠻化的紀錄。」

 

「或許是草食動物強化計畫的副作用？」不肯低頭的Steve冷靜地反駁，「Pierce局長，你要指望我相信野蠻化的動物可以籌劃放置炸彈這種精密程度的犯罪？」

 

「我只是說，你的線人很有可能就是你指控中的一員，一位腐敗的警察。」

 

「我想這個不讓神盾局調查我們不會知道吧？」他聽見遠方靠近的引擎聲，也該是時候到了，「神盾局絕不會私放罪犯，你有我的承諾。」

 

從來車中下來的是一隻瘦高的直角羚，她看了一眼兩隻僵持不下的獅子，接著遞出了一張紙給Pierce，「Fury局長希望ZPD可以配合調查，神盾局相信⋯⋯」邊說邊蹙起眉的直角羚嘴角緊緊抿起，「⋯⋯這整起案件與爬蟲類的Hydra黑幫有關。」

 

「Maria Hill⋯⋯」接過直角羚手上的紙張，「神盾局的權力並不凌駕於ZPD。」

 

「當然，但有鑒於Zola已經逃竄到了爬蟲類的陣營，而James Barnes看來是最後一名當年參與草食動物強化計畫的倖存者，不管他是罪犯還是受害者，調查這整起事件已經是神盾局的職責。」隨後從車內出來的北極狐掏出了神盾局特製的手銬，「歡迎ZPD派員參與調查。」

 

收到Natasha的眼神警告，Steve雖然對手銬不滿，但仍舊接受了搭擋為Bucky上銬的舉動。

 

「我希望Fury會跟大使解釋清楚。」年邁的獅子緩緩開口，「大使正在回程的路上。」

 

T’Challa是市長T’Chaka的獨生子，同時也是派駐在『上頭』的大使，市長還在醫院搶救中。

 

「這就不勞煩你擔心。」Hill看了一眼毫無表情跟著Natasha Romanoff坐進神盾局座車中的白尾鹿，「你可以先請風紀組進行內部調查。」轉身準備上車的直角羚淡淡地勾起嘴角，「不然全部都由神盾局接手的話，實在太難看了。」

 

 

***

 

 

「⋯⋯可以想見他的記憶會非常零散⋯⋯剩下片段。」很快檢視過對方的身體資訊，Bruce Banner有些疲倦地摘掉臉上的眼鏡，「他體內的鎮定劑哪怕拿來給大象使用都綽綽有餘，這種程度的藥量不可能不對腦部產生傷害。」

 

「可是你肯定有辦法。」Steve緊盯著眼前的博士，「你知道那個草食動物計畫⋯⋯」

 

「我參與過其中一次試圖複製類似藥劑的實驗，而那成效並不好，你知道我被改造成什麼模樣，要我說你的朋友寧願維持現在片段的記憶，也不該真的像我一樣完全野蠻化。」Banner坐直起身，迎上獅子這時看來充滿自責的眼神，「⋯⋯我無意責怪你。」思索片刻後的水牛平靜地拍了拍對方的肩膀，「你也不該為你朋友的遭遇責備自己。」

 

「我相信了重置區的鬼話。」Steve搖了搖頭，「我相信了這樣做會讓世界更好⋯⋯『讓掠食者做掠食者該做的事情』，我以為與他保持距離⋯⋯」

 

「你沒辦法改變什麼。」坐在桌邊的北極狐打斷他的反省，「這是陰謀。」

 

「——而你的行為異常的莽撞。」出現在門口的黑豹左眼上有一道恐怖的疤痕，平日雖會以眼罩遮住，但顯然今天他氣到忘了這整件事，「他的罪名是放置炸彈，市長與數名與會人員還在醫院急救——」

 

「而他顯然是被栽贓。」Steve毫不畏懼地挺身回應，「他們咬定他沒有不在場證明。」

 

「他平常都在做什麼會讓他自己陷入毫無不在場證明的處境？」黑豹反問眼前挺直腰桿的年輕獅子，「百分之百無辜的傢伙，至少會讓Tundratown上百隻監視錄影器拍下一抹身影，而不是任憑別人捏造出一個又一個假象。」

 

「他私下在調查ZPD的貪腐活動，他們肯定盯上他一段時間了，為了自保這一點也不意外。」北極狐開口為這種她能理解的行徑辯護，她視線接著對上了從偵訊室裡走出來的兩隻鳥類，「還是一句話都不說？」

 

「屁也不吭一聲。」紅隼搖了搖頭，振翅拋下了手裡被ZPD用來栽贓的合成照片，「還是讓隊長去試試吧。」

 

「然後被ZPD抗議他們合謀？」北極狐翻了翻白眼，「謝了。」

 

「我必須去跟他談，至少我們得知道ZPD該從何查起，在大使要求ZPD把他拘提走之前⋯⋯」側身從明顯還盛怒著的黑豹身邊走過，「我相信在那些片段裡面還有一些我的影子，他總會想起他認得我⋯⋯而且⋯⋯可以相信我。」

 

Fury對著他的背影開口：「這算不算是為了你私人情感在謀取利益呢？Rogers隊長。」

 

Steve微微側過首，「他是我的朋友。」

 

「不只是朋友吧？」北極狐挑了下眉，心照不宣地看向似乎也注意到一點眉目的紅隼。

 

沒再多說什麼的獅子跨進走廊，下一刻就出現在與他們僅有一牆之隔的偵訊室內，與前肢上還戴著手銬的白尾鹿共處一室。

 

 

獅子再一次近距離地清楚看見那支金屬犄角，如果不考量它尖銳的角度，它確實有一種冰冷的美感，而面無表情的Bucky與它確實相得益彰。

 

「Bucky。」獅子沒有選擇坐在對面詢問他的青梅竹馬，反而走到了最靠近對方邊上的桌角，「你掌握到什麼，讓我幫助你。」

 

沒有回應的白尾鹿只是凝視著桌面的一角維持沉默。

 

「你以前也總是幫我，記得嗎？」Steve垂下頭，試著進入對方的視線範圍，「以前你總會在那些大傢伙欺負我的時候來幫我，最早是把他們打跑，後來當你長出犄角以後⋯⋯」

 

他確實記得有這麼一件事，James Barnes抬起了頭，唯獨他記不清其中的細節，「有一隻小黃貓⋯⋯」

 

「我想那就是我。」擠出一些微笑的獅子稍稍張開了雙掌，「要花一些時間才能長成這樣。」

 

沒有立刻再回應，白尾鹿苔綠色的眼望著對方許久，接著緩緩地挪開，「我記得⋯⋯那是隻很瘦小的貓，獅子⋯⋯花豹⋯⋯」

 

「有趣的是你記得Natasha是誰⋯⋯」不知該怎麼解釋這種複雜情緒的獅子微微斂起了自己伸展開來的爪掌，「我去你家吃晚餐，你母親還會為我準備甲蟲肉丸，以前你總會帶著一些什麼小東西來給我，有的時候是徽章，或是遊戲贏來的鈕扣⋯⋯」

 

白尾鹿像是抓住了一點線索，微微昂起首，看著眼前的獅子。

 

「你加入了附近的童子軍，說一有機會也要讓我去，但後來⋯⋯我們就搬家了，母親帶著我搬到了重置區⋯⋯」

 

「你是Steve⋯⋯」回過神的公鹿眨了眨眼，「你的母親名叫Sarah。」一隻聲音低沉但卻溫柔的母獅，「我們以前會把抱枕都搬到地上睡。」

 

是，那是很久以前只屬於他們兩個的回憶，Steve微笑，輕聲開口，「⋯⋯Bucky，讓我幫你，告訴我你掌握到了什麼線索，給我一個名字。」

 

白尾鹿忍受著腦門深嵌金屬犄角之處翻攪起來的痛楚，咬了咬牙，「Rumlow⋯⋯還有前特戰小組的成員會向商店收錢，Pierce可能有份⋯⋯」下一刻他抬起頭，「我沒有放炸彈⋯⋯」

 

「我知道你沒有⋯⋯」Steve抿了抿唇，「但我可以想到誰會想要謀害即將簽署兩地合作協議的T’Chaka市長。」他們近期在城裏活動就是想要找出潛入Zootopia意圖不軌的恐怖份子，而今兩件事卻合流一起，「Bucky？」

 

就在白尾鹿忽然從椅子上倒下的同時，在另一側觀察的水牛也推開門進到偵訊室內，醫護員很快也從局內另一頭趕至，將失去意識的鹿送上擔架，載往位於高樓層的醫療中心。

 

Steve Rogers不做二想就要跟上醫護員的腳步，但很快前頭就被從不知何時從局裡另一方向趕來的北極狐截住，「Steve，大使到了市政廳。」

 

「我不會讓他把Bucky帶走——」

 

「——他的秘書告訴我他有線索，關於爆炸案的真兇——」

 

 

這下獅子的腳步終於甘願停了下來，「那麼他需要復仇者做什麼？」

 

 

***

 

 

Pierce在神盾局能夠查到任何事以前就離開了Zootopia，身為局長的他沒有被任何因為爆炸案加強巡邏的警力刁難就順利脫身，但也因此被值班的巡警牢牢記著他駕車離去的身影，清楚地指出他離開的地點與時間，與通往爬蟲類領土的道路和邊界開放的時間相近。

 

特戰隊的成員也紛紛潛逃，那些收賄與勒索的傢伙經查多半與名為Hydra的爬蟲類黑幫有關，他們藉著囓齒類在地底建立的通道往來，也同時是被身兼天才發明家、慈善家與花花公子等多重身份的Tony Stark，一隻毛髮捲翹濃密的花栗鼠，掌握到了他們往來證據。

 

爆炸案前派駐在Birdylon的大使也是預先收到了來自Stark家的示警，所以幾乎是在爆炸發生的同時就往Zootopia動身，也在囓齒類的居住區中逮住了想要搭上火車逃走的真兇——倉鼠Helmut Zemo。

 

炸彈的安置位置深入在舊市政廳的管線之中，體型唯有嬌小如囓齒類的某些成員才能出入，當初也是由他們最優異的工程師所建置，倘若不是熟知設置線路圖的這些工程師，誰也不知道可以管線中有空間可以放入混在黏土中的炸藥。

 

而因市政廳整修，市長將與爬蟲類大使簽約的儀式安排在舊市政廳中，造就了此次大好機會。

 

「我們需要復仇者繼續追查後續Hydra的動向，除了當年掠食者重置區這種恐怖的命令與草食動物改造這般殘酷的計畫外，他們究竟還對我們的社會埋下了什麼因子，有哪些成員深入在我們的生活之中，對我們的生活造成恐懼，影響我們的安全⋯⋯」T’Challa為自己仍臥床養傷的父親轉達了對復仇者的期望，「很遺憾Rogers隊長似乎不在我們的行列中？」

 

「關於此事⋯⋯」與大使同為黑豹的神盾局局長為自己手下最能幹的探員開口，「他有一些私事需要處理。」

 

 

***

 

 

在神盾局的協助下，James Buchanan Barnes摘下了那支金屬犄角，在等到取代的複合材料角完工以前，暫時以缺少一角的模樣，在療養院中休息。

 

而他唯一稱得上是親人的對象，只有他記得不多但卻堅稱他們友誼深厚的Steve Rogers。

 

雄獅從第一日起就在療養院內陪伴著他，任何療養院內的明眼人都看得出來，Steve Rogers對Barnes抱持著的情感不只是純粹的友誼而已，但即使是在Zootopia裡頭，跨物種的伴侶也不多，更何況他們雙方除了跨物種外，還有掠食者與草食動物之分。

 

「你只要用茄汁豆就可以了嗎？」

 

他再次以頷首向自助餐廳的服務生確認，目光幾乎無法承受太長時間離開坐在角落的James Barnes，白尾鹿正以緩慢但卻穩定的速度咀嚼著生菜沙拉。

 

端著一碗茄汁豆湯坐回到白尾鹿身邊，雄獅舀了一勺豆子到對方的盤內，「吃點豆子。」

 

看著那幾顆白豆，James猶豫了許久才啟唇問道：「⋯⋯你只吃豆子？」

 

「我現在只攝取植物性蛋白質。」稍稍解釋了一下自己的飲食習慣，獅子有些緊張地笑了一下，「甲蟲當然好吃，不過我也過了生長期，不需要攝取太多⋯⋯」沒想要仔細解釋的他望著對方還是顯得有些疲倦的神情，「鎮靜劑的作用還在嗎？」

 

「醫生說會愈來愈好，Banner博士告訴我新角也在打造中⋯⋯」他記得的事也豐富了起來，那些為了強化攻擊性而被抑制住的快樂回憶，與父母親和幼妹一家和樂融融笑語不斷的畫面，跟幼獅一起在巷弄裡丟接球、在屋裏罩著被套裝幽靈嚇唬彼此的種種也逐漸色彩斑斕了起來。

 

「雖然市長認為⋯⋯有義務要由現在的政府負擔你的醫療費用，也就是你能夠在療養院裡待多久都可以，暫時也不需要你重回Tundratown執勤⋯⋯」說著說著就停了下來的獅子放下手裡的湯匙，「但與其待在療養院裡，你可以跟我一起回到城中區生活。」

 

這並不是一個問句，是以白尾鹿也沒有立刻回答什麼，就是繼續吃著盤裡的沙拉。

 

「⋯⋯當然如果你覺得在這裏靜養更好我也可以接受。」

 

接著是一段漫長的沉默，沒有誰開口說話，只有白尾鹿手上的餐叉微微擦過瓷盤的聲響。

 

療養院的自助餐廳裡頭客人不多，多半是來探望年老的家庭成員，少數院內的住戶是像Bucky一樣因為特別醫療需求才入住，畢竟有時當白尾鹿清醒過來時，他的情緒還會因為被搞得一團亂的大腦而陷入混亂，能有適時的照護當然比較好。

 

克制地清了清喉嚨，Steve Rogers再舉起了湯匙，低聲詢問：「我還可以每天來看你嗎？」

 

不覺得自己是一個很適合同居的室友，白尾鹿思索片刻以後才開口，「有時候⋯⋯我清醒過來的時候可能會誤傷你，即使是⋯⋯」比劃了一下自己完好的犄角，「我自己不能保證我能夠區分得出來你是前來協助我的朋友⋯⋯」

 

獅子像是聽到什麼大好消息一般，臉色都亮了起來，「我可以承受風險。」

 

「你現在⋯⋯住在城中區哪一帶？」

 

「以前同一區，紅磚公寓。」眉開眼笑著的獅子遞了一匙豆子到嘴裡，匆匆嚥下，「一房一廳，不特別大，但是很乾淨，樓層也高，看出去是小時候我們踢足球的公園。」

 

慢慢勾起嘴角微笑的白尾鹿眨了眨眼，聽著對方描述自己未來的住處。

 

 

 

 

在角落裡觀察的北極狐將頂在頭的墨鏡挪至眼前，嘆了口氣「⋯⋯你當真嗎？就一個房間？」

\--

好啦！暫時先這樣～大家有空可以幫我到Weibo上http://t.cn/R5fxuLO做了新刊調查嗎？  
雖然還不知道能不能夠順利出就是了⋯⋯  
如果收錄的話本篇應該是在奇幻篇合集。


End file.
